totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
TPZP Podsumowanie I: Jak pies z kotem
Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Planu - Odcinek 6 (Podsumowanie I) Leci muzyczka podsumowań. Pojawia się litera "T" i retrospekcja z drugiego odcinka: Leshawna: '"Hej, ho, let's go"? Co to za niby tekst jest? ''Pojawia się litera "D" i retrospekcja z czwartego odcinka: 'Heather: '''I kto mówił, że nie dojdę do nieba? ''Pojawia się litera "R" i retrospekcja z piątego: 'Cody i Helen: '''Chcesz być moją dziewczyną/ moim chłopakiem? '''Sierra: 'Że co?! O nie Cody, nie ma mowy żebyś chodził z tą.... Dostała reflektorem niechcący poluzowanym przez Scott'a Pojawia się litera "A" i retrospekcja z pierwszego: 'Gwen: '''Nie wierzę, że dałam się namówić na kolejny sezon tego głupiego show. ''Litery się łączą tworząc logo TPZP. 'Blaineley: '''Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Planu ''Pojawia się słowo "Aftermath" 'Geoff i Bridgette: '''Podsumowanie. ''< Muzyka: I wanna be famous > Zapalają się światła. Kamera przechodzi na basen pod sztucznym klifem, gdzie Dawn rozmawia z dorszami. Nagle pojawia się rekin i Dawn wyskakuje z małego basenu z 4 odcinka PTP gdzie Brick próbuje łapać równowagę. Nagle strzela do niego Jo i się ona śmieje gdy on spada. Koło niej stoi Scott i przewraca oczami. Tymczasem Zoey i Mike siedzą na plaży i rozmawiają. Własnie mają się pocałować, gdy biegnie do nich Kieł z nożem i widelcem. Mike szybko zmienia się w Vito, ten wyrzuca Kła do wody i ucieka z Zoey. Gdzie indziej Leshawna i Heather się biją. Dawn próbuje je uspokoić, ale na daremno. Nagle Heather spada do zupy Chefa i ucieka z jadalni. Patrzy na to Courtney z uśmieszkiem. W pokoju z monitorami z których pokazuje się co się dzieje na planie bawi się Sierra i nagle naciskając jakiś przycisk rozwala przyczepy, w której jednej z nich Duncan i Gwen chcieli się pocałować. Nagle zauważają Zoey i Vito uciekających przed Kłem i również uciekają. Z Limuzyny Łajz wychodzi Helen. Cody do niej podchodzi i się uśmiecha. Kamera pokazuje miejsce rozdawania Pozłacanych Chrisów gdzie Chris się nabija z kiecki Chefa. Chef na to podstawia mu pod nos Spleśniałego Chrisa a ten mdleje. Ekran się zaśnieża i ktoś napisał na nim "och". W sali podsumowań śmieje się Geoff a Bridgette i Blaineley pokazują mu kamerę. Ten przestaje malować i się niewinnie uśmiecha. Wszyscy na niego patrzą ze zdziwieniem i na ekranie pojawia się logo Total Drama: Revenge of the Action. Studio podsumowań Znowu leci muzyczka podsumowań i pojawia się litera T, potem D, R i A. Litery łączą się tworząc logo TPZP i pojawia się słowo "Aftermath". Kamera pokazuje na studio podsumowań gdzie na sofie siedzą Blaineley, Geoff i Bridgette a koło nich na innych kanapach osoby niezakwalifikowane do TPZP. W tle widownia robi wielki aplauz 'Geoff: '''Witamy w pierwszym tego sezonu odcinku Podsumowania Totalnej Porażki! Jestem Geoff. '''Bridgette: '''Ja Bridgette. '''Blaineley: '''A ja Blaineley Stacey Andrews... ''Geoff zatyka jej buzię ręką '''Geoff: W skrócie Mildred. >:) Blaineley i Geoff patrzą na siebie wrogo Bridgette: 'Hehe, spokojnie ludziska. Ten program nadajemy na żywo jako szósty odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Planu. ''Geoff i Blaineley się uspokoili '''Blaineley: A więc, sporo sie ostatnio działo, a to dopiero początek sezonu. Mieliśmy film fantastyczny, muzyczny, reklamy... Geoff: ...A także powtórkę z filmu katastroficznego i sportowego. Na ekranie zobaczyliśmy znowu ulubionych zawodników z pierwszej i drugiej obsady a także całkiem nową uczestniczkę programu, bratanicę Chrisa - Helen! Bridgette: 'A skoro już tu jesteśmy, czas przedstawić dzisiejszą Lożę Szyderców! ''Światła padają na Lożę Szyderców. Kamera pokazuje Evę, Noah, Justina i Tylera. '''Bridgette: O to pierwsi z oryginalnej obsady: Eva, Noah, Justin i Tyler! Eva: 'Nienawidzę Chrisa.... ''Kamera przechodzi do Katie, Sadie, Izzy i Beth. 'Geoff: '''Oprócz tego Izzy, Beth oraz Katie i Sadie! '''Sadie: '''To my jesteśmy na wizji? '''Katie: '''Ale ekstra! ''Kamera pokazuje na Harolda, Trenta, Lindsay i DJ. '''Blaineley: '''A także Harold, Trent, Lindsay i DJ. '''Lindsay: To my występujemy w tym sezonie? Jupi! Harold: '''Ee, nie. Jesteśmy tylko gośćmi podsumowania. '''Lindsay: Aha....Racja. Harold zrobił facepalm. Kamera przeszła do Owena i Alejandro oraz Ezekiela w klatce. Geoff: '''Oraz Owen, Alejandro i nasz wspaniały golum Ezekiel! '''Ezekiel: (pół zwierzęce odgłosy, pół ludzka mowa) ''Grr! Gdzie być Chris?! Chris rozwalić wyspa! Zeke chcieć zemsta! Chcieć zemsta! Grr! '''Alejandro: '''Jak on przeżył utopienie Wawanakwy? '''Blaineley:' Nasza ekipa znalazła go w Łodzi Przegranych razem z wszystkimi zwierzętami z wyspy. Alejandro: Mamma mia.... Blaineley: Przejdźmy do szyderców z drugiej obsady! Kamera pokazuje na Staci, B, Bricka i Anne Marię która lakierowała sobie włosy. '' '''Blaineley:' O to Staci, B, Brick i Anne Maria. Staci: A wiecie, że Talk Show wymyślił mój prapraprapra... Anne Maria spryskała ją lakierem i Staci się zaczęła dławić. Anne Maria: 'Próbuję, próbuję a ta dalej nie chcę zamknąć jadaczki. ''Kamera pokazuje na Sama, zmutowaną Dakotę, Lightninga i Camerona. '''Bridgette: Oraz Sam, Dakota vel Dakotaziod, Lightning i Cameron! Ezekiel coś tam seplenił do Dakoty. Dakota: Anne Maria? Anne Maria: Czego znowu? Dakota: '''Ezekiel mówić że kochać Anne Maria. '''Anne Maria: Phi. Geoff: A więc czas przedstawić naszych gości. Na ekranie pokazane są zdjęcia Sierry, Leshawny i Heather. Blaineley: W dzisiejszym odcinku naszymi honorowymi gośćmi zostają wszystkie na razie wyeliminowane osoby z Zemsty Planu, czyli Leshawna, Heather i Sierra! Geoff: 'A naszym pierwszym gościem jest psychofanka Totalnej Porażki z pierwszej obsady: Sierra! ''Na ekranie pokazane są kadry z Sierrą z odcinków tego sezonu. '''Geoff: '''Sierra zaczęła ten sezon jak rozpoczyna każdy odcinek z jej udziałem '''Bridgette: Czyli męczeniem Cody'ego, niestety. Blaineley: Co równało się ze znienawidzeniem Helen przez zadurzenie się w niej przez Cody'ego Geoff: 'A kiedy ich związek stał się oficjalny, Sierra wpadła w tak wielki szał, że z obawy na jej psychozę została wyrzucona z programu ''Ekran się zaśnieża. 'Bridgette: '''Nasz pierwszy gość rozwalił Jambo Jet Chrisa. '''Blaineley: '''Uważa swojego idola za chłopaka.. '''Geoff: '''I myła się jego szczoteczką do zębów. Powitajmy Sierrę! ''Słychać oklaski i leci muzyczka, jednak Sierra nie przychodzi. 'Blaineley: '''Ej o co chodzi? Niech ktoś sprawdzi co się dzieje w poczekalni! ''Na ekranie pojawia się zoom na drzwi poczekalni do którego wchodzi stażysta. Nagle wpada na niego Sierra i kamera pokazuje zniszczoną poczekalnię z Sierrą bijącą stażystę oraz Heather i Leshawnę siedzące roztrzęsione na żyrandolu. 'Stażysta: '''Mamy problem! ''(Sierra wali go w twarz) ''Wezwijcie posiłki! ''Sierra znajduje kamerę i ją rozwala. Ekran się zaśnieża. 'Geoff: '''O kurczę. Ochrona! ''Stażyści i Chef pobiegli do poczekalni rozprawić się z Sierrą. Po tym w studiu zapadła cisza, jednak Blaineley po chwili ją przerwała. '''Blaineley: '''No co tak wszyscy milczycie? Wymyślcie coś. '''Bridgette: Ekhem, zanim przyjdzie pierwszy gość proponuję pokazać ostatnie głosy w których fani programu wybierali faworyta tego sezonu! Widownia ma zaciesz i na ekranie pokazuje się ankieta: center|700px Geoff: '''No, no. Wygląda na to że według fanów największe szanse na finał mają Duncan i Helen! '''Blaineley: '''Ta metalówa? Błagam was, chodzi z Cody'm który nie dostał żadnego głosu! '''Bridgette: Mi się podoba. Jest miła. I za to tajemnicza. Po za tym Brick i Gwen też mało dostali a przecież gdzieś mogą się znaleźć ich fani co nie? Świerszcz. Bridgette: '''Ok...A co na to Lorze Szyderców? '''Trent: Jak dla mnie ci bez punktów są w porzo. Gwen i Cody to moi kumple, a Brickowi trochę kibicowałem w czwartym sezonie. Ale jednak zagłosowałem na Mike'a. Gościu z tymi swoimi wielorakimi osobowościami wymiata! DJ: Ja jestem po stronie Dawn. Jest moją znajomą w prowinckiej grupie Greenpeace. Nie wiem dlaczego poza mną niewiele osób na nią głosowało. Jest po prostu wspaniała. Troszczy się o środowisko i zwierzęta jak nikt inny kogo znam, nawet ja sam. Justin: '''Ja jestem za Courtney. Myślałem też nad Jo czy Scottem, ale jednak wybrałem Courtney, gdyż to ona daje wszystkim najbardziej popalić. No i jest z nich wszystkich najładniejsza. '''Alejandro: Phi, też mi coś. Courtney to mały śliski wąż a nie żmija. Wybrałem Heather, ale ankieta ją usunęła po eliminacji. Wielka szkoda. Więc zmieniłem głos na Duncana. Jestem pewien że to on wygra. Geoff: No, no. Widać że tak naprawdę wszyscy mogą mieć szansę na wygraną. A skoro już o Heather mowa, co słychać u naszych gości? Ekran pokazuje w pełni rozwaloną poczekalnię, jednak nikogo tam nie było. Blaineley: A gdzie się wszyscy podziali? Nagle do studia wchodzi Heather, Leshawna, Chef i stażyści. Chef: 'Kryć się! Ona zaraz tu będzie! ''Wchodzi Sierra z pianą w ustach. 'Sierra: '''Muszę się dostać z powrotem do programu! Chcę głowę Helen! ''Zawołała niedźwiedzie (nie wiem skąd się wzięły XD) i zaczęła demolować studio. Wszyscy uciekali i wrzeszczeli. 'Bridgette: '''Ee, wrócimy po przerwie! (unika lecącej kamery)'' Jeśli to przeżyjemy. Pojawia się logo TPZP Podsumowanie i na kanale lecą reklamy Reklama W tle są Hawaje. Przychodzi Duncan bez koszulki. 'Duncan: '''Wybieram się na imprezę ze słynnym Chrisem McLean, więc muszę mieć dobrą fryzurę. Ale jak to zrobić? ''Przylatują do niego ptaki z żelem i podają mu to do ręki. 'Duncan: '''Najnowszy żel marki McLean! Nie przetłuszcza włosów, zrobisz nią sobie najlepsze fryzury takie jak wspaniałego Chrisa McLeana! ''Smaruje sobie włosy żelem. 'Duncan: 'Żel do włosów McLean. Już teraz w drogeriach i supermarketach za 9,99 $. Polecany przez Chrisa McLeana. (szepcze) ''i resztę ekipy Totalnej Porażki. ''Pojawia się zdjęcie żelu z ceną 999 dolarów kanadyjskich (brak przecinka to nie błąd xD) 'Narrator: 'Żel McLean do nabycia już dziś! Po przerwie Pojawia się logo TPZP Podsumowanie i wracamy do lekko podniszczonego studia. Wszyscy są trochę poranieni, niektórzy mają na sobie bandaże. Za to po Sierze i niedźwiedziach ani śladu. 'Bridgette: '''Yy, witamy po przerwie w podsumowaniu! '''Geoff: '''Podczas przerwy Sierra zrobiła małą rozróbę, ale jakoś udało nam się ogarnąć sprawę i Sierra już w tempie błyskawicznym wylądowała w psychiatryku. ''Na ekranie pojawia się Sierra w psychiatryku z lekarzami. 'Sierra: '''Zostawcie mnie! Łapcie zdrajcę i złodziejkę chłopaków, nie mnie!Agrh! ''Jeden z lekarzy wstrzyknął jej szczepionkę usypiającą i Sierra zasypia mamrocząc coś przez sen. 'Blaineley: '''Ee, nieważne. Czas ogłosić kolejnych gości czyli Heather i Leshawnę! ''Widownia wiwatuje i na ekranie pojawiają się kadry z Heather i Leshawną. '''Bridgette: '''Heather i Leshawna to rywalki od pierwszego odcinka Wyspy. '''Geoff: '''Nie da się ich uspokoić, nawet Dawn nie dawała rady. '''Blaineley: Chociaż obydwie są silnymi zawodniczkami, kłótnie same przewróciły Leshawnie w głowie aż w końcu została przez to wyeliminowana. Bridgette: Heather po jej eliminacji chciała zacząć tworzyć oszukańcze sojusze. Geoff: Jednak to Jo wystryknęła ją na dudka i powiedzieliśmy Heather "Do widzenia". Ekran się zaśnieżył Blaineley: '''Nasi kolejni goście po raz drugi zostały wyeliminowane koło siebie w tym samym miejscu.. '''Bridgette: '''Obydwie mają ciemne włosy... '''Geoff: I to chyba jedyna rzecz która je łączy! Powitajmy gorąco Heather i Leshawnę! Przychodzą naburmuszone Leshawna i Heather i siadają na kanapie koło gospodarzach. Wszyscy robią wielkie oklaski, a Harold i Alejandro aż wstali z siedzeń i wiwatują. Bridgette: '''Dziewczyny, jak tam? '''Heather: '''Zapomniałaś że dopiero co Sierra chciała mi wyrwać włosy i odpadłam jako druga? Jest bardzo nie dobrze. '''Leshawna: Rany, ale masz dziś humorek. Blaineley: Hehe, spokojnie ludzie. Czas na "Prawda albo Ciężarówka"! Na ekranie zostaje pokazana statuetka Temidy, która zostaje zmiażdżona przez ciężarówkę. Pod głowami Heather i Leshawny zawisła wielka ciężarówka. Bridgette: Blaineley! Co ty wyrabiasz? Blaineley: Producentom spodobał się mój pomysł z przywróceniem "Prawda albo Krzywda" z ciężarówką. Spokojnie, samochód spadnie tylko jak ktoś skłamie. Leshawna: 'Skoro tak, to możecie zacząć ode mnie. Wolę to szybko zakończyć. ''Bridgette westchnęła '''Geoff: '''A więc Leshawna....Jakie to uczucie zostać wyeliminowana jako pierwsza. '''Leshawna: Okropne. Zwykle ci co są wyrzuceni pierwsi to ofiary losu przy których szybka eliminacja była do przewidzenia. Bez urazy. Ale co mi tam, Totalna Porażka się jeszcze nie skończyła. Cierpliwie poczekam na kolejny sezon. Bridgette: '''Jesteś zła na swoją drużynę że na ciebie zagłosowali? '''Leshawna: Wcale a wcale. Sama narobiłam bigosu. Dostałam nauczkę. Blaineley: 'Zostało ostatnie pytanie...Hm... ''Chwilę pomyślała i zrobiła szyderczy uśmieszek. '''Blaineley: W tym sezonie nie ma Harolda. Tęskniłaś za nim przez te kilka odcinków? Co do niego naprawdę czujesz? >:) Wszyscy osłupieli Geoff: '''Blaineley! '''Blaineley: '''No co? '''Bridgette: Weź zadawaj milsze pytania! Blaineley: To nie jest program dla milusińskich, tylko talk show o poważnym reality show. A więc? Leshawna przez chwilę milczała, ale w końcu odpowiedziała nerwowo. Leshawna: Dobra, niech wam będzie! Kocham Harolda! Koniec! Zadowoleni? Wszyscy westchnęli Harold: Mówisz serio? Leshawna: 'Chudzino, jasne że serio. Przecież nad głową mam ciężarówkę prawdomówcę. Sorry że z tym zwlekałam. Po tym wszystkim co przeżyłam w tym durnym programie po prostu nie mogłam się zdecydować, czy to prawdziwa miłość. Ale teraz jestem pewna, skarbie. '''Harold: '''Och, Leshawno! '''Leshawna: '''Och, Haroldzie! ''Całują się. Widownia aż się wzruszyła, a Blaineley była bliska pawia. '''Blaineley: Dobra,Pok dosyć już tego! Czas na... Geoff jej przerwał Geoff: "To musiało zaboleć"! Na ekranie jest intro do "To musiało zaboleć" z różnymi ujęciami z programu. Pierwszy klip pochodzi z pierwszego odcinka. Scott i Courtney wpadają do wody z piraniami i szybko z niej wychodzą. Nagle wyskakuje wielka ryba która zjada Scotta. Kolejny jest z drugiego, w którym Duncan po uratowaniu się przed dostaniem reflektorem w głowę dostaje kamerą poniżej pasa. Następny jest z piątego odcinka, gdy Sierra dostaje niechcący reflektorem po głowie i mdleje. Nagle spada na nią również fortepian i reszta drużyny odchodzi po kryjomu przygwizdując. Następny jest z trzeciego, gdy Duncan kopem piłką rozwalił megafon, walnął też w gałąź z której spada gniazdo. Wściekłe ptaszki razem z innymi lecą prosto na niego i Duncan ucieka. Przedostatni jest z czwartego, gdy Pan Kokos poleciał prosto na Bricka i Scotta z taką mocą, że rozwalił trampolinę w drobny mak. Stażyści na to wzruszyli ramionami i sobie poszli. Ostatni jest znowu z trzeciego, gdy piłka którą rzuciła Helen poleciała prosto na nich i tamci się ukryli w Pokoju Zwierzeń. Chester przewrócił się na jakimś kremie i spadają prosto na niego wieszaki z kostiumami. Kiedy już po wszystkim, jakiś nieuważny Kamerzysta się przewraca i wpada prosto do dziury zrobionej przez wybuch. Koniec clipu i wracamy do studia. Blaineley: '''No nareszcie. Heather, teraz twoja kolej na spowiadanie się! '''Heather: '''Oj tam, przeżyję. '''Geoff: Hue hue. A więc Heather, jakie to było uczucie po swojej najwcześniejszej eliminacji? Heather wpatruje się na wiszącą ciężarówkę. Heather: ''(westchnęła)'' Szczerze, to był dla mnie cios. Nigdy nie byłam tak wściekła na wszystkich i wszystko. Miałam ochotę wszystko zmienić w pył. Bridgette: Nie żal ci, że zostałaś wykopana z powodu swojego własnego planu, czy jednak pałasz zemstą na Jo? Heather: Dostałam udowodnienie, że powinnam zmienić taktykę. Ale jestem również nieźle wkurzona na Jo. Ta dziewczyna pożałuje następnym razem że ze mną zadarła! Blaineley: Ostatnie pytanie. Czy naprawdę tęskniłaś za Alejandro z powodu jego braku w tym sezonie? Alejandro: 'Qué? ''Heather się zarumieniła. 'Heather: '''Szczerze, w ogóle. ''Ciężarówka wypada, Heather i Leshawna wyskakują z sofy i ciężarówka spada prosto na kanapę. '''Heather: Stop! Przyznaję się! Tęskniłam za nim! Serio! Naprawdę! Widownia klaszcze. Alejandro: I to właśnie chciałem usłyszeć. Geoff patrzy na zegarek. Geoff: '''O patrzcie która już godzina! Czas zakończyć to podsumowanie. '''Blaineley:'' (ironicznie) Świetnie. W imieniu Chrisa i wszystkich zawodników zapraszamy na kolejny odcinek sezonu. Nie przegapcie tego! Będzie jeszcze więcej niespodziewanych wątków i ekstremalnych wyzwań. Już niedługo w Totalnej... '''Bridgette:' ...Porażce... Geoff: '''Zemście.... '''Wszyscy: Planu! Po programie Po zakończeniu podsumowania w studio zostali między innymi Alejandro i wkurzona Heather. Alejandro: No,no, no. Seronita, jakie piękne słowa dziś wypowiedziałaś! Heather: Zamknij się! Wiesz, jako że chcę mieć z tobą dobry związek, mogłabym ci to powiedzieć szczerze na osobności, ale w tym durnym programie się nie da! Alejandro: '"Szczerze" powiadasz? Mi również przydałby się wykrywacz kłamstw. '''Heather: '''Ta... ''Całują się. '''Heather: '''Ale w następnym gramy razem dobra? '''Alejandro: Oczywiście... Koniec odcinka! Dobrej nocy! Jak wam się podobał odcinek? Był ekstra! Niezły Cienki Chcecie więcej podsumowań? Tak Nie za bardzo Nie Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Planu